


Miaou

by Twichan (orphan_account)



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Rick, Butt Plugs, Cat Rick, Like super sassy, M/M, Negan is an ass, Nya!!!!, Rick Grimes is sassy, Top Negan (Walking Dead), Tumblr, based on art, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-06 06:39:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13405578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Twichan
Summary: Negan buys Rick a cat outfit





	Miaou

**Author's Note:**

  * For [laundy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laundy/gifts).



> This is for my good friend Laundy, she made a picture on a Cat Rick, so I got inspired and I asked her and she said yes! And sorry for the delay!!! If you want to request any fanfic go to my tumblr, my account name is Twichan!!! Here is a link https://www.tumblr.com/safe-mode?url=https://twichan.tumblr.com/

"Wear this now Rick, and I am not taking any exuses!" Negan looks at Rick in the eyes and hands him a Cat outfit, the outfit comes with a pair of cat eats, a cat body suit, fake wiskers and a butt plug cat tail. Rick looks down at the brown cat outfit and gulps and looks up at Negan.

 

"W-What the fuck is that, you want me to wear this! Never in your dirty mind will I wear this crappy thing" Rick does a sassy little hip tilt and crosses his arms and huffs. Negan just chuckles at Ricks sassy remark. He looks down at the Cat cotume and than looks up at Rick and goes to his ear and whispers.

 "Wear this now Rick, and I am not taking&nbspany exuses!" Negan looks at Rick in the eyes and hands him a Cat outfit, the outfit comes with a pair of cat eats, a cat body suit, fake wiskers and a butt plug cat tail. Rick looks down at the brown cat outfit and gulps and looks up at Negan.

  
"W-What the fuck is that, you want me to wear this! Never in your dirty mind will I wear this crappy thing" Rick does a sassy little hip tilt and crosses his arms and huffs. Negan just chuckles at Ricks sassy remark. He looks down at the Cat cotume and than looks up at Rick and goes to his ear and whispers.

  
"You would look so fucking hot in this cat outfit, i'm getting so fucking hard just thinking about you in this outfit" Negan whispers at Rick gives him a glare, "Y'You be quiet, I am NEVER wearing this piece of trash, what if Carl walks in right now and we start a scene! I don't want that, and I bet you don't eiather! So ow about you take your gay cotume and fuck off!" Rick points at the door in anger, he gives Negan a glare, Negan just laughs and playfully puts his hands up in the air.&nbsp  
  
"Okay! Okay! You win! I give up!" Negan puts a hand on his forehead as he starts to act dramatic, Rick just rolls his eyes, trying to hide a smile from Negans humor. "So, put it on and than i'm gonna fuck your brians out, and than i'll leave! Sounds like a deal?" Negan gives up and looks at Rick as he licks his lips and wiggling his eye brows at Rick. Rick rolls his eyes once again, as he looks at Negan and shrugs, hiding a smile. "You look so cute when your trying to hide a smile" Negan admits as Rick just starts smiling and giggling, Negan just laughs and hands Rick the cat cotume. "So? You gonna do it?" Negan hands him the cat costume, Rick looks up at him and takes the cat cotume from him and runs into the bathroom. While he's running out the room into the bathroom, he hears Negan mutter "good boy" causing Rick to blush.

* * *

  
Mintues later, Negan is sitting in a chair, his leg crossed over with his other one, tapping his foot, losing his pasientce. Until he hears the door open, he looks over at Rick.  
There he is, standing there in his cat cotume, "S-Sorry I took long, it took a while. H-How do I look?" Rick asks shyly as he looks at Negan, who's, jaw is dropped in satifaction. "You look smoking hot baby, getting my dick wet for your cute little ass~" Negan pulls Rick onto his lap as he starts grinding his dick on Ricks ass, Rick quietly shudders and shuts his eyes tight, letting out a small moan. "Now, I want you to do something for me!" Negan takes Rick off his lap. Rick whimpers.

 

"Don't be sad kitty" Negan traces his thumb over his bottom lip, Rick shivers "Can you say nya for me sweetie?" Negan asks as he removes his hand from his lip. "W-What does that mean?" Rick asks as he tilts his head like a curious dog. "It means Meow, so what are you waiting for?" Negan stands up, signaling Rick to stand up as well, he does as he is told as he stands up and looks at Negan with curiousity. 

 

"L-Like Nya?" Rick looks up at Negan and flutters his eyelaches up at Negan, Negan laughs loudly and claps his hands together. "Yes like Nya!" He cheers as he throws hishands in the air in victory

 

"Now, good kittys get treats, your gonna drink your milk, than your gonna get my cat toy! How does my little kitty like the sound of that?" Negan pats Rick on the head, Rick rubs his head on Negans palm, almost purring. Negan chuckles. "Good boy" Negan praises as he sits down on the chair and unbuckles his pants and pulls his pants down, pulling down his boxers, pulling out his hard and wet dick, Rick drools in satisfaction. "Whats wrong kitten? To big for you?" Negan asks at Rick shakes his head as he crawls over, eyeing his dick as he goes in front of Negan. "N-No, its so big though~" Rick wraps his hand around Negans hard dick, as he starts pumping Negan lets out a small sigh of pleasure and a shakey "Fuck".

 

"Your so good to me baby, the things i'm gonna do to you baby~" Negan whispers at Rick, Rick begins to lick long stripes up Negans dick, letting out a shakey "ahhh" sound. "Fuck kitten! Your good at obaying daddy~" Negan prasies and tangles his figures in Ricks curly brown hair. Tugging at it softly. Rick continues licking up Negans dick, lapping precum with his tounge and swollowing it down his throat. "Y-Your precum tastes sailty" Rick points out as he licks his lips. Negan smiles and bucks up so the tip of his dick is brushing against Ricks lips. Rick shivers when the tip hits his lips. Rick has no choice but to take Negan in his mouth. Negan throws his head back and moans loudly.

 

"Shit kitten, your mouth is so warm!" Negan bucks into Ricks mouth, Rick begins to gag a bit, but manges to hold it back as he starts bobbing his head up and down, Negan laughs as he bucks faster into Ricks mouth. Negan is a moaning mess when Rick sucks him off, "Your taking my dick like a fucking champ Ricky!" Negan proudly says as he looks down at Rick, Rick looks up at him and smiles slightly around his dick, Negan shivers a bit. "Do you want my cum down your pretty little throat, or do you want me to paint your face with cum? What do you want?" Negan forcfully pulls Rick off his dick with a loud and messy pop Rick is a panting mess. He looks at Negan with lust in his eyes.

 

"I want it down my throat daddy~" Rick begs as Negans eyes widen at the nickname that Rick just gave him. "Daddy huh?" Negan shoves his dick down Ricks throat, cum spilling down his throat, Ricks eye widen at how fast Negans cum goes down his throat. Rick swollows it all down his throat. He takes Negans dick out of his mouth, with a loud and messy pop. "You taste good daddy" Rick licks his lips as he kisses the tip of Negans dick. Negan shivers.

 

"Your so fucking good baby, I love how warm your mouth is, I bet your ass is fucking tight as well!" Negan licks his lips as he pulls Rick onto his lap, grind his hard dick against his ass, teasing his cat tail butt plug, Rick throws his head back, moaning like a bitch in the heat. Rick rolls his hips on Negans dick. Negan with no warning, pulls Ricks pants and boxers down and shoves his dick into Ricks, Rick throws his head back and moans loudly. Negan thrusts deeply into Rick's hole, causing Rick to bounce slightly on Negans cock. "Daddy! Oh FUCK DADDY! Y-Your so big!" Rick shouts as he bounces faster on Negans dick, causing him throw his head back in pleasure. "So fucking right baby~ I will never leave your tight ass" Negan complments as he thrusts faster and deeper. Rick moans loudly, wrapping his arms around his neck and moans in pleasure. "N-Negan! Please don't stop your so fucking big!" Rick begs as he stuffs his head in the curve of Negans neck, moaning in pleasure.  _"He is brecking! Thats just what I wanted"_ Negan thinks as he bucks faster into Rick. Rick rolls his eyes to the back of his head and lets his tounge hang out with his mouth open, letting moans escape his lips. 

 

"You are such a fucking slut baby!" Negan complments as he bucks the fastest, signalling that he is cumming. "I'm cumming darling~" Negan warns as Rick bounces so fast that his cat ears fall off his head. "O-Okay!" Rick studders out as he feels Negan cum into him. "NYAAA!!!" Rick shouts as he throws his head back. "Good boy! You said Nya again, like a slut this time!" Negan exclaims as he finishes shooting his load into Rick. Rick pulls himself out of Negan and falls on the bed, shaking and studdering and cursing under his breath. Negan chuckles "You look so teird baby~ How about you get some rest" Negan pats Rick on the head as Rick presses against his hand, purring like a cat again. "Okay daddy" Rick kisses Negans hand as he stands up and walks into the bathroom to get undressed.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed that! I am gonna make one for Novaficachi on her post on Carl wearing a white dress soon. But I have been very busy at the moment, so it may take a while.


End file.
